Lost in Space Odyssey
by Space explorer
Summary: After departing the deadly junk planet, where Smith discovers an unusual alien artifact, The Robinsons become connected to a Galaxy Spanning adventure that could mean the destruction of the universe as they know it, while dealing with new allies, and new enemies who have other reasons for wanting the artifact. this is my first story so it may not be very good-
1. Chapter 1: The Odyssey Begins

NOTE: This story takes place where the series left off, with the Jupiter departing the Junk Planet. I tried to incorporate some new ideas while using background information for what the fourth season would have been like, and some material from early script drafts. I do not own the characters; just enjoy seeing what might happen to them in their fourth year of being hopelessly lost. I apologize if updates are not frequent.

Anyhow, here it is:

The system was enveloped in an eerie, luminescent cloud, masking its single planet from view. For centuries ships of all shapes and sizes had drifted into the cloud, pulled by a magnetic beam to the surface of the planet.

Yet something was coming out, the first object to leave the system in 700 cycles.

It was small, insignificant by galactic standards, resembling a large silver plate with a small tapered assembly on one side and a transparent dome on the other.

Inside the dome was a slightly smaller dome, inside which was a tiny model connected to a gyroscopic platform which was encircled by a small astrocompass. The model was squat and circular, with black lines running down its sides in spiral patterns, representing a stable hypermagnetic ion field.

The model mimicked the larger craft's shape and movement in precise detail, slowly moving up and down with the motion of the ship. Below the model, a miniature navigation system processed the data the ship's NGS scanner was projecting, and fed it into the spaceship's electronic brain. Its assignment completed, the smaller dome containing the ship model and gyroscopic navigation system retracted back into the bowels of the ship, replaced by a swirling scanner module, which begun to spin rapidly. Space warped, and the small ship sped into hyper-drive, leaving only a faint deutronium- ion trail to indicate it was ever there, which dissipated into ionic particles that drifted deeper into the cloud. Only a careful survey could detect anything unusual about the alien ions, drifting endlessly through space…

Dr. Zachary Smith watched the cloud recede through a viewport. He felt no nostalgia for the glowing point of light that was that system, or for any of the nearby stars, though he had only visited a few. The only planet he would be truly happy to see would be Earth, or the homeworld of any civilization willing to take him to Earth. But that dream might never be fulfilled. On the semi-bright side, more chances to work on his memoirs this way, he thought. He pulled out his alien quill pen that he gathered on the planet Xentarus, with its poor excuse for ink, and began to write. "And so concludes my encounter with the deadly junk planet, in which I saved the robot from a fiery death, in which he repaid me by making false claims about my…." Smith was interrupted by a voice from outside the alcove, belonging to Major Don West, the expedition's pilot. "Smith" he said, annoyed at the doctor as usual. "What is it, Major?" responded Smith.

"Will needs your help checking the Robot's logistic circuits, I told him you couldn't repair a dehumidifying unit let alone a delicate cybernetic brain, but Professor Robinson insisted."

"Indeed" replied Smith. "I have no intention of repairing that Incorrect Inhuman Automaton, though I'll have you know I just repaired the Dehumidifying unit behind my cabin last week, and that I've reprogrammed the robot many times in the past. Most of what you see in him today is my work, though I can hardly say I'm proud of it."

"Yeah right, you programmed him to only obey your voice"

"That was a long time ago, Major, and a purely innocent mistake, but I can't promise that if I reprogrammed him again, the same things wouldn't happen- now if you'll excuse me I shall retire to my quarters."

Smith turned to leave, but was blocked by Major West.

"Nobody's asking you to reprogram him, just check his logic circuits," said West, his tone sharpening.

"Can't you assign me some other job, my back is extremely delicate today."

West was getting more and more annoyed. After 3 years of living with Smith, he found it almost impossible to get him to do anything.

"You were well enough to carry those diamonds you found on the planet to the ship half a mile away, so I think you can handle this assignment."

"But, you would do far better testing the robot than I would, I've always been impressed with your mechanical skill."

"Oh on second thought I will give you another assignment, I can test the robot while you can chart gaseous anomalies in that cloud we passed through. You can sit in the chair the whole time controlling the computer, it will be simple for an intellect as 'advanced' as yours."

"On second thought, I think I will test the robot- you would do far better at charting space phenomena than I."

Smith hurried down the small flight of stairs leading to the lower deck, leaving Major West alone on the control deck. Shaking his head, he returned to the control console. He wondered what they would find next. In their travels they had encountered everything from seemingly ordinary humans to creatures so alien that he couldn't even begin to comprehend how they had evolved in the first place. But, in all their travels, they never found the one thing they were looking for, the way to Alpha Centauri.

3 years ago, (by their time that is, there was no telling how much time had elapsed on Earth, after so many time warps and travels at near light speed), Earth was dying. The Jupiter program, the result of over 40 years of research, was established by Alpha Control to attempt to explore and colonize the distant worlds of Alpha Centauri, the only system within range of current technology that could support human life in its present form. It all seemed so glorious; each family would have their own spaceship, their own robot, and would set out to discover the secrets of deep space, while helping to build the foundations of the future. And indeed it was glorious, especially to someone like West. As a child he had always dreamed of visiting deep space. And he was thrilled by the possibility of visiting Alpha Centauri.

But he might never visit Alpha Centauri at this rate. He might not even see Earth again.

Nevertheless, he had learned to enjoy the solitude of space, and to treat the other members of the expedition as family. Even Smith, though he would never admit it.

Don was so lost in thought that he didn't realize the small spherical object attaching itself to the hull. He could not realize it even if he had been watching carefully, for the object did not even register on his radar screen. It would only be visible for one millionth of a second- not enough time for the automatic scanners to register anything unusual. West adjusted a dial and turned back to the communications station.

"Do you need some help?" came a voice. Don turned around to see the familiar face of Judy Robinson in the glide tube elevator

"Sure," said Don. Judy had some kind of special gift with alien signals- something that she had gained on the first planet they ever landed on. Don remembered it clearly. They were on their way back to the spaceship after crossing an Inland sea, and they had stopped in a tropical region of the planet to give thanks. Judy had wandered off for a minute- and when she returned, she started to act strange. Apparently she acted as a sort of lighting rod for alien transmissions, allowing them to communicate with the Robinsons through her. But this also made her susceptible to alien takeovers of a hostile intent. That had created a problem once, when alien plants had hypnotized her and lured her into their clutches. But that was over now.

Don activated a Comm channel. Usually all that he got on this frequency was electromagnetic space static, which Will and the Robot referred to as Space Music. But, if one listened to it long enough, they might just pick up signals. But the 2 times they had actually responded to signals, problems ensued. Don wondered just how safe space really was.

"So where should we start?" asked Judy, crossing the upper deck and switching on the computranslator.

"Well," said Don "we'll try that galaxy over there, that's where Will and I picked up some unusual readings".

"What kind of readings?" asked Judy.

Don explained how he and Will were doing a routine galaxy check when they picked up a large structure, just drifting in space.

"Could it be a ship?"

"Well if it is it blows anything we've seen before out of the water."

Don switched on the monitor, displaying an image of a greenish elliptical galaxy, 2 times larger than the Milky Way.

"There are also several planets, they could provide a source of Deutronium," said Don.

"Dr. Smith told me we wouldn't need Deutronium anymore with his new 'invention'," replied Judy.

"Now don't tell me he's started experimenting with rocket fuels again."

"Dad told me he'd take care of it."

"Well I sure hope Professor Robinson knows that where Smith is concerned, don't trust anything he says," replied Don "I don't see how you all put up with him, Judy."

"Sometimes I don't either," said Judy "But he is like family, when you think about it."

"I guess," said Don "Well, there's a black star coming up, we can slingshot around it to accelerate us to the next galaxy."

They both made their way to the deck's Central Astrogator and began plotting a course.

"Stay out of its event horizon," said Judy "or time will start to pass quicker for us, according to the Robot."

"Hey- I'm an officer in the United States Space Corps, I know how to avoid dangerous space phenomena."

"The dozen crash landings we've had say otherwise" said Judy smiling.

Don smiled too. "Well, we could walk away from all of those, and you know what they say about landings."

Outside the ship, the stars seemed to stand eternally still despite the constant motion. The Jupiter 2 bobbed up and down in space like a balloon thrown into the water. Though sometimes the cosmic winds would push it in directions its crew did not want to go. But the Jupiter 2 was not alone.

The Sphere that followed the Jupiter was less than a foot wide, semitransparent and pulsating with an eerie light. It searched the underside of the great ship, looking in a port at 2 strangely shaped pinkish creatures next to one large silver flashing entity.

It moved away, entering through a disposal hatch.

At that moment, on the Lower deck, Smith was checking the Robot's programming.

In his opinion, it was a waste of time, but it beat sitting on the upper deck charting gas clouds for 3 hours.

"Now then, you Deprogrammed Deanimated Dunce, you're as accurate as you ever were, though I would hardly say you ever were. Back on that junkyard planet, you described me as 100 percent fat. No creature could be made entirely of fat- it's ludicrous. And then there was that business with 'Levinty Leven'. But I can hardly blame you. After all, you're not really sentient, you don't know what monstrous miscomputed misinformation comes out of your transparent bubble brain."

The Robot, a Class M3, Model B9 General Utility Non Theorizing Environmental Control Robot did not reply. To do so would be pointless. Will Robinson, however, did.

"Come on, Dr. Smith, the Robot was damaged-his transistors twisted, and still getting used to all of his new alien parts. You have to understand that."

"Very well, William." He walked over to the robot "Just you wait…."

Maureen Robinson was working with Penny in the laboratory when the sphere entered. Penny was the first to notice.

"What is that?" asked Penny

"Well I don't know," replied Maureen examining the glowing sphere. "We don't have anything like that onboard. It must have come in through the waste disposal hatch, Will?"

"Yes, Mom?" said Will, still reconnecting a new side panel to the robot.

"Please tell me this is one of your experiments" Maureen replied, not believing it, but still having to try.

Neither had time to react any further. The sphere sprung across the deck. The Robot moved into battle mode.

"Everyone report to your cabins," said Maureen "And lock the doors- until we know what we're dealing with, you better stay where it's safe."

On the upper deck Judy was the first to notice the hatches closing.

"Don, were being sealed in."

Don moved to the ladder- but it was too late, the heavy-duty hatch had shut.

"Maureen calling Upper Deck- Maureen calling Upper Deck"

"This is Don- Judy's up here too- what's going on?"

"The Lower levels have been sealed off due to an alien object entering the ship," said Maureen, tense. "We're all safe, but don't come down here."

"How long will this last?" asked Judy.

"I wish I knew- John?"

John Robinson's voice came over the intercom.

"Myself and the Robot will come out in a few minutes, see if its safe- if it is then we'll analyze that alien sphere- and see what it wants here."

Smith heard this over the intercom and was not pleased. The Jupiter was cramped enough, but his cabin was even smaller. But this way he had more time to work on his experiments without the Robinsons knowing- Experiments that might lead to a trip to Earth.

He pulled out of his closet the artifact he had found on the junkyard planet. It was a hoop like object about twice as wide as he was.

"Take me to Earth," he said.

There was a humming noise- but not from the device. It was the emergency alarm.

The Jupiter 2 shook back and forth.

"John you're not really going to go out there," said Maureen worriedly

"I have to."

"Well then I'm coming too," she said, grabbing a Laser Pistol. They opened the hatch. But what they saw was not the familiar lower deck. It had been converted into a giant maze of spheres similar to the one that had entered the ship.

John and Maureen were surrounded.

On the Upper Deck, Don struggled to control the ship.

"We're heading into a space warp," he declared.

Will donned his Space Suit. He knew he had to help.

"Will Robinson- you must not leave your cabin," said the Robot

Will pulled his power pack "I'm sorry Robot," he said, placing the power pack on his suits belt.

Opening his cabin hatch, he felt a moment of disorientation- then he realized the airlock was open. There was a brief pause- then he and the robot were sucked into space.

At the center of the lower deck- the spheres had all left, going out the airlock as well, leaving John and Maureen alone in the lower deck. John hurried to the hatch, closing it- then collapsing on the ground.

"What happened," he thought as he awoke.

"Will and the Robot- they're gone" said Penny, horrified.

Over the intercom, Don's voice came. "John- if we don't activate the escape rockets now- we'll never make it out."

"We're not leaving without my son," said John.

Don counted down in his head "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

Suddenly, the Jupiter 2 hurtled into the starry void beyond, out of control.

Will looked up. He was floating in a vast void. "Robot?"

He saw the Robot floating nearby and reactivated him. They were both unaware that they were not alone, that they were being watched, by something different than anything they had ever encountered. They were lost, but not alone.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2: Stranded

Last Time, As you recall, Will Robinson and the Robot had attempted to rescue Professor Robinson and Maureen from mysterious alien spheres, only to be blown out of the ship as the landing leg airlock opened. As they surveyed their surroundings, the Jupiter was propelled away by an unknown force, to safety….

Authors Note: Here now is Chapter 2, the culmination of many days of intensive writing and the second installment in Lost in Space Odyssey yet devised by my mind….

I still don't own the LIS characters or setting- and do not expect to, but still hope that this story can be a possible "What If" for Season 4.

And so it begins:

_John Robinson stared out the ready room window at launch complex 3 and the Jupiter 2, now catching the last rays of sunlight as it prepared for departure. Above it, the vast band of the Milky Way dotted with stars awaited. Somewhere up there, John thought, was the new home for humanity. But was he really ready. Asleep now were Will and Penny, who would be leaving behind everything they knew to colonize a new world. Was it really right for them? These questions had haunted John for months now. Maureen walked over to his side. She was thinking the same thing as him. They would not leave their two children behind, but they knew that space was still too much of an unknown for them to risk their children's lives on. "I think I've decided," said John sadly. "I think I have too" came Maureen's voice, as sad as John's. "But is it the right decision?". John recalled the Androids that the Institute of Cybernetics was working on. He and Maureen had considered taking them along instead, but quickly decided not to. The people at Alpha Control had suggested the Androids to replace Will and Penny, but John had refused. He wanted the real thing. Johns mind drifted back to the freezing tubes, the family, one by one, entering the tube. He entered his own tube. The units activated, and he was frozen. Then he remembered more- Maureen, Smith- it all blurred together into one long string of memory. He had almost lost Will before, now he may have forever. He started to regret his decision. _

John pulled himself off the floor, dragging himself to the auxiliary control. Opening the observation port, he stared at the mound of dirt just outside. He nearly smiled. The Jupiter 2 was half buried in the sands of some alien world. Could everything have been a dream? Could they still be crashed on Priplanus?. But he knew it couldn't be true. The Jupiter 2 showed the changes that had been made to it in the time since then, in more vibrant colors and with bits of alien technology scattered everywhere.

This was a different time, and Will was still missing.

He dragged himself across the deck to Maureen, lying unconscious near the Lavatory/ Landing Leg Airlock access. Out of one of the staterooms came Dr. Smith, then Penny. At least they were still okay. He tried to reassure them- but it was difficult. John still was unsure about just how Will had been sucked out of the ship- after all, the landing legs were locked while in flight. And an airlock doesn't just open on its own. And even if it did- why were Will and the Robot the only ones sucked out?

"Help Maureen- please!" at this point, John was even welcoming help from Smith.

"Never Fear," said Smith. He moved over to Maureen, then let out a scream- for there- on the floor, was Will's space helmet.

"Oh dear" he said. John moved over to the helmet, examining it. It melted in his hands.

"Without his helmet, Will would be exposed to the vacuum of space" said Penny.

"Oh dear" said Smith "I believe we must reconcile ourselves to the fact that Will is gone."

"He might not be," said John. "When Maureen and I were trapped by those spheres, I saw someone sucked out in a helmet. That could only have been Will"

"But it's obvious his helmet never left the ship."

"When I was in those spheres I could breath just fine- if it's they who took him- they would have created something of an atmosphere for him" 

"I certainly hope so," said Smith. "Professor, your wife is retaining consciousness." John moved over to help her. "John- what happened- did you rescue Will?"

Maureen didn't even have to wait for the reply. She knew he was gone.

"He may not be dead," said John "I just don't know".

Smith thought back to the Junk Planet, the artifact. He had a nagging feeling it was somehow behind this. He had asked it to take him to earth. Maybe it took Will instead.

He turned to look at the viewport. "Just where are we?"

"I intend to find that out right now," said John, climbing the ladder to the upper deck. Maureen followed.

Smith turned towards his cabin. He screamed at what he saw- there- in the center of his quarters, was the Robot.

Don awoke to the sound of the emergency alert klaxons. A fire had broken out in the guidance system. The astrogator dome had shattered, and none of the controls would respond.

"Don, are you alright?" came an urgent voice. It was Judy, who had taken shelter in the pod bay.

"I think so," said Don "But I'm not sure about the ship."

"It could have been a lot worse," said Judy. "The Space Pod's still functioning, so is the life support system."

Professor Robinson and Maureen climbed the ladder to the upper deck. Don could see from the look on John's face that he was not happy

"I told you not to leave!" he shouted, "You should have stayed- we could have rescued Will."

"But John- I didn't do it- I was going to stay- the ship- it…"

Maureen hurried to the flight controls "Well we're going back- everyone- strap in, I'm firing all rockets."

Maureen activated the Lift off ready rockets, but nothing worked. The ship would not budge.

"Nothing works," said Maureen. She turned her attention to the viewport. The landscape was both lush and barren at the same time. Enormous arching trees dominated the landscape ahead. Unlike the boulder strewn flat landscapes of other planets the Jupiter had crashed on, this one was a variety of craggy rock formations, with no flat ground in sight. An interconnected network of bioluminescent pods covered the immediate area. The Jupiter was surrounded.

The Pods crawled upward like vines across the domed surface of the Jupiter 2. One of them rubbed up against the hatch controls, and slowly the airlock door opened.

"Everyone stand back," John ordered.

The Bioluminescent pods burst out of the airlock chamber and into the control room.

On the lower deck, Smith stared at what he knew couldn't be. The Robinson Robot, corroded, taken apart- but unmistakable.

"Dr. Smith," came the Robot's electronic voice, now seeming surprisingly worn.

"No- It can't be- it's an apparition," Smith reassured himself. That's all it was- an apparition. The Robot had been sucked into space along with Will.

"I am very real Dr. Smith," replied the Robot quietly.

"Where's William" asked Smith, edging closer to the Robot. "If you're back, where is he? Did you leave him?."

"Negative Dr. Smith," said the Robot. "But he is quite safe- I was returned here by the same species that brought Will there. Apparently, they did not interpret me as a sentient being."

"Sentient being my foot! I don't believe you a bit you transistorized traitor- you left Will to die, and now you're back to get me- well I won't hear of it!"

Smith bolted out of his quarters and across the deck.

"Dr. Smith- Come back- there is danger!" The Robot was too late, Smith was up the ladder and on the upper deck. As The Robot turned to follow him, something pulled his power pack…

On the upper deck, the vine like pods had already covered the control systems and the Space Pod Bay. The Robinsons were cornered, and stranded on a new world.

No sooner had Smith entered the upper deck, then he was carried out the hatch by one of the strange pods. The rest of the Robinsons followed. They had no idea if the Pods were friendly or hostile. All they could do was hope that they would soon have answers.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	3. Chapter 3: Lost

Authors Note:

Here is the next chapter of Lost in Space Odyssey. Sorry for the long wait with this one- but I hope you enjoy the story!

Within the fabric of the void, Will Robinson waited. The Robot had vanished now, removed by whatever form of life had brought him here in the first place. Something far different from anything he had ever seen.

Something…

In a body of knowledge spanning one-eyed giants to sentient vegetables, he had never encountered anything like this. Something was holding him here.

Ahead, the void rippled. Was he being kept in some sort of zoo? Or was it something more sinister? He had no way of knowing. If only he had brought his tester, then he could at least scan what was going on. But he had not. He did not even have his radio. All he had was his laser pistol, still attached to his belt. It wasn't much- but it would serve his purpose. Slowly, he unsealed the slender silver construct, warped by years of use and frequent 'examining' by alien life either more advanced or more primitive than his own species, but still having no idea how to utilize human technology. But it still worked, and perhaps he could use it to send a signal out.

He fired a slow discharge into the abyss - on a low enough setting to not do any damage, but high enough to be visible for a short distance. It would take the light hours or even days to reach the Jupiter 2, assuming it was still somewhere in the area.

But, to his amazement- the beam just continued on out of sight- never reaching a wall or some such thing. Then there was another beam, but it was not from the laser. A web of light was slowly forming around him, beams of energy, curving along the seemingly infinite void. He felt a streak of curiosity, but decided it was best to stay put. He had no idea how powerful they were, but they were not simple laser beams.

Suddenly, without warning, he saw something in his head. Abstract concepts whose purpose he could not yet comprehend. But they certainly did not come from his own mind. Something was trying to communicate with him…or control him. Then it was gone, as quickly as it had come. And so were the mysterious beams of light. But something else was coming. Out of the darkness, an object resolved, wrapped in a weblike construct. As it flew closer, Will saw that it was not a small object at all. it was about 50 feet in diameter and shaped like a large plate turned upside-down. It was a ship. A ship that looked strangely familiar…

On an alien planet, far from its point of origin, the spaceship Jupiter 2 rested inside layer upon layer of foliage, a monument to those who had set out to colonize the universe. Its only current inhabitants were several plants and animals from both Earth and other planets the vessel had visited, and the Class M3 model B9 G.U.N.T.E.R type Cybernetic Servo Mechanism, laying partially dismantled in Smith's cabin, his power pack pulled. One of its crew was still missing light years away, and the rest were being led across the planet's strange landscape by pod like creatures, or plants, or a mixture of the two. Under normal circumstances the Robinsons would have been curious about the pods, and the many interesting life forms on the planet that they passed, but for the time being their curiosity was focused on what laid directly ahead of them.

They had stopped at a large cave, stretching on in a long, seemingly endless tunnel ahead of them. Its walls were dimly lit with more bioluminescent growths. It seemed to be an artificial construction, but it did not look like the pods had constructed it.

"Do we go in?" asked Maureen Robinson, eying the mysterious cave.

"Clearly they want us to" said John. "and something did bring us here, across parsecs of space, and I want to know why"

John moved towards the cave, but stopped at the approach of Smith.

"We shall all meet our dooms in there, just like Will," said Smith, in the tone he always used when he felt for certain he was right, which, as far as John could tell, was how he felt all the time.

"Then in that case, Doctor, I know for certain it's not dangerous" said Don.

"Indeed!" said Smith "It's probably home to a horde of monstrous, unearthly creatures- breathing radioactive fumes and spraying acid!" he paused for a moment, expecting the Robinsons to react in shock, but all he got was a laugh from Don.

"Besides, I have claustrophobia" continued Smith. "Professor- I urge you to stay away from the cave- remember what happened to you back on the first miserable planet the Major crashed us on. We've all had our share of caves-When have we ever found anything inside one that led to anything but our dooms?"

"Penny found an alien intelligence in a cave once," said Judy.

"Which proceeded to try and blast us from the face of the universe!" replied Smith

who was starting to get annoyed.

"That's not what happened!" said Penny "he was just…"

"And then a computer in a cave took over my mind, and turned Will into a cyborg!" continued Smith, trying to remember more instances of perilous caves.

If he survived this, he thought- he was certainly going to write a new chapter of his memoirs about this excursion. "The Cosmic Mistake of the Space Family Robinson" was what he was going to call it. "How one decision sealed their fate at the hands of a Celestial Dragon in a deadly cave thousands of galaxies from home". Unfortunately for him, his musings were interrupted by John.

"Dr. Smith something brought us to this planet and I want to know what- and if you prefer you can stay out here on a planet we haven't even explored yet- if there's any danger it's more likely out here- but if you prefer…"

"You're quite right professor" said Smith "I'll risk it" he edged closer to the cave "but if were blown to bits- don't blame me!"

Smith continued nervously towards the cave entrance, then paused and turned to face John. "After you, Professor"

John sighed, and entered the cave. The others followed. Inside was a spacious area that seemed to stretch on to infinity. Its walls were lined with bioluminescent webs and some sort of silver-gold lining on the edges.

" This looks like some sort of platinum" said Maureen, observing some strange outcroppings on the cave walls.

"Platinum?" said Smith, suddenly becoming much more curious about his surroundings. "Let me see" he moved in front of Maureen and tried to take some of the substance, but to his dismay it stayed embedded in the rockface. Finally, he managed to pull a small fragment off, but it was not nearly as much as he had hoped. He soon lost interest and left the rest of the substance for the others to analyze.

"If only we had the Robot to scan some of these substances- they could be useful in repairing the Jupiter" said John.

"The Robot" said Smith. Suddenly he remembered what he was wanting to tell John. "He's back"

"What" said John, who had not been listening to Smith, too absorbed in analysis of the platinum like substance, and not really wanting to listen to Smith anyway. But now, figuring that this might be important, reluctantly turned to face Smith.

"The Robot's back" repeated Smith. "He was right there in my quarters he tried to…" Smiths voice suddenly trailed off.

Don broke the silence. "that's impossible- he was sucked into space with Will"

Before any of the Robinsons could comment further the cave floor collapsed into darkness…

Lightyears away- Will Robinson floated near the familiar ship. Was it possible? could it be? The Jupiter 2… could it have returned. Will's vision was clouded- he could not see details, but the ships configuration was the same. But there was something wrong... this ship was a derelict. There was no one onboard. He pushed himself over to the hatch, which seemed to be melting slightly. He pressed the button to open the door. There was a pause- and then the door slid open, and Will was within the familiar ship. But it was not the Jupiter 2...

It was the Jupiter 1.


End file.
